Characters
The cast and characters of the world are categorised as either Player Characters or NPCs. Player Characters Current regular player characters from the main campaign: * Durthee "Pathfarer" Rockcutter, deep gnome arcane trickster, your mom * Galad Telethryl, wood elf divine sorcerer of Soliel's Light, tries his best * Kassiopeia Domine, half-orc conquest Paladin, drummer in her own one-woman band * Neeril Orlyar, drow deep stalker ranger, monster butcher and rope trickster * Persephone Buckthorn, lightfoot halfling trickster cleric of Hermes, also a pickle * Sannl Fireforge, mountain dwarf evoker, grand diviner of Barendein's Monastery, not your regular forge * Willow Stormborn, human druid of dreams, warden of Syllior and the Salt Coast, secretly Irish Previous, irregular, and side campaign characters: * Adran Onnurai, desert elf assassin rogue, apparently not a scout rogue, "why did it have to be snakes?" * Altruism Solbjørnssøn, "human" shaman barbarian, wielder of the Dark Spear * Amirr, human wild magic sorcerer, smol monster hunter, made a deal with the devil * Bronn Wellton, human swords bard, general of the Longstrider Order, from the college of charisma * Charles Darta Gnon, human thief rogue / fighter, "why yes, Mr. Jackal Fiend, you CAN have my soul" * Creed, fire genasi wild magic sorcerer, part-time potted plant, full-time vegetable * Faelor Xiloscient, high elf ancestral guardian barbarian, ol' granny's fave * Fholtarr Thunderblood, blue dragonborn war wizard, heir to the noble clan of Thunderblood * Hemakshi Shah, scourge aasimar divination wizard from Zabraban, patient fortune teller * Kelp Blackheart, water genasi tempest cleric of Osprem, The Mom Friend™ with a dash of rogue * Lo-Tha Thunukalathanu, lightfoot halfling monk of the open hand, absolute badass * Magret Twice-Orphaned, half-orc eldritch knight fighter, "rustic hospitality is my middle name" * Mehen Myastan, gold dragonborn vengeance paladin of Tyr, folk hero incarnate, master of the DPS * Ragna Bluering, stout halfling battlemaster fighter / waterlock, werewolf extraordinaire * Reirak Helcral, hill dwarf war cleric, unstoppable force that solos high-level dungeons for breakfast * Ulla Strigisdatter, "human" horizon walker ranger, literally just Brigitte from Overwatch * Uthal "Key" Anakalathai, goliath eldritch knight, tol monster hunter, possibly an awakened keychain Player characters from one-shots (list incomplete): * Atala Dumein, human valor bard, fire dancer, voted least likely to succeed on a WIS check * Aramil Liadon, high elf arcane archer fighter, weretiger thrall of Peland * Andry Thorngage, halfling lore bard, "let's see how quickly I can make a new character" * Bartolomeo of Syllior, half-elf golden draconic sorcerer, he wasted a wish spell in the best way * Brovin, mountain dwarf totem barbarian, extreme lumberjack * Caramip “Nim” Raulnor, gnome beast master ranger, with the giant crab companion Click * Carric Fletcher, half-elf valor bard, eventually got tired of the wine business * Faurgar the Flame, human light cleric of Thalaar, RIP — he messed with the centaurs * Fotia, fire genasi vengeance paladin of Ares, mercenary for hire from the plane of fire * Garret Brushgather, halfling hunter ranger, slayer of hill giants and enemy of beasts * Glima "Skullcrusher", goliath mastermind rogue with fire giant strength, thrower of kobolds * Hecate "Katya" Shelley, human witch (transmutation wizard), homeschooled half witch * John Heckler, stout halfling monk of the drunken way, prince of Heckland * Kaelor Brasknurr, "human" monster slayer ranger (UA), RIP pile of dust * Líng Hóngyù, half-elf explorer ranger, slayer of mummies and ghouls * Lureene Evenwood, half-elf monk of the open hand, *windmills away at 88 mph* * Magi Adoak, human monk of the four elements, "my base speed is 85 feet, right DM?" * Meena Silverthread Ironhide, rock gnome artificer, union lobbyist and constructer of bears * Murad Osman, human gunslinger fighter, RIP show me where the bad mummy touched you * Murin Axeworth, hill dwarf champion fighter and military commander, really wanted a nightmare steed * Mynessa, human knowledge cleric and high priestess of Barendain, the real hero * Nauron, wood elf elemental monk and master of the flame, vampire spawn of Lord Blath * Nokia Dragonslayer, human explorer ranger, killed a dragon on the stroke of midnight on new-year's eve * Ryu, human shadow monk, RIP became one with the earth and saké * Rövöhr, gnome totem barbarian, smallest person to wield a great-axe to date * Sarlyl, winter eladrin warlock of the "celestial" (Nauron), excellent dancer, eternal sadness boi * Talky the Tongueless, kobold artificer, can't speak too well on account of having no tongue * Torment, tiefling arcane trickster rogue, with pet bat Ruby, "seduction can and should be weaponized" * Ungarn, half-orc necromancer, arcane phd student just trying to earn her black/indigo robes * Vathrikk Xo'an, githzerai gloomstalker ranger, had the perfect plan, was backstabbed too soon * Vladislak Stayanoga, human fiend warlock of the tome, also the "ice cream man" from Lilo & Stitch * Zeal, tiefling nun (ancients paladin) of Thalaar, fought a babau like Gandalf and the Balrog * Zwakstog the Wizard, human totem barbarian, I mean wizard. He's totes a wizerd u guyz! No, really! He is! Non-Player Characters * Category page: NPCs